our_total_drama_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Redemption
Total Drama Redemption is the eighth season of Total Drama in the Our Total Drama Roleplay Canon Series. Summary Eighteen contestants from the past have been invited back for another shot at the grand prize and a chance of redeeming themselves as contestants while trying to win Redemption Island! Characters Samey, Shawn, Ella, Dave, Katie, Lightning, Duncan, Gwen, Beth, Sugar, Scarlett, Max, Amy, Beardo, Ezekiel, Geoff, Izzy and B all returned for this season. Episodes Elimination: The process of elimination in this season is different compared to the rest in Total Drama. The losing team or players will vote off the person they want eliminated. The contestants who are safe will receive a coconut. The player that doesn't receive a coconut had the most votes against them and is eliminated. Immediately after the loser is revealed, they must say their "good-bye's" and take the Vine of Shame. They are then sent to Redemption Island, where eliminated contestants battle to stay alive. The losers of the duels are then sent to Playa-Des Losers and are out of the competition, forever. Redemption Island: This season when contestants are eliminated, they have a second chance. They will head over to Redemption Island were two eliminated contestants will have a head to head battle, where one will stay and one will be gone for good. The battles keep happening until the merge, where one lucky contestant will get to re-enter the game! √:This contestant won the battle. X:This contestant lost the battle, and was sent home. Trivia *This is the second season in a row (and 4th overall), to not take place on an Island. **However the eliminated contestants will go to Redemption Island and fight to return to the game. *As of this season, Justin is the only contestant to be in only one season. *Lightning is the only All Stars in this season. **Likewise B is the only underdog. ***Both has never merged before and there the only people who where in Total Drama Revenge of the Island. *This is the first time that the teams have an entire area of the location, as the teams have camps. **This is also the first time the teams don't live next to each other. *This marks the first time Katie, B, Beth and Dave have merged. *This marks the first time since Total Drama Island that Gwen has merged. *This marks the third time Lightning was eliminated during the elimination right before the merge. *Izzy becomes only the sixth person to merge three times. *B is the only person this season to reciave at least two votes very time he was up for emilation. *Gwen, Duncan, Beth, and Katie all did better than Total Drama Island **Geoff and Ezekiel did worse while Izzy did the same. *Gwen, Katie, Beth, and Geoff all did better than Total Drama Action **Izzy did worse and Duncan did the same. *Duncan, Katie, and Gwen did better than Total Drama World Tour **Geoff did worse. *B did better than Total Drama Revenge of the Island **Lightning did worse, *Lightning did worse than Total Drama All-Stars **He was the only one from that season. *Amy and Dave did better than Total Drama Pahkitew Island **Shawn, Samey, Ella, Scarlett, Max, Sugar, and Beardo did worse. ***Samey won so it's impossible for her to do better. *B did better than Total Drama Underdogs **He was the only one from that season. Category:Seasons Category:Content Category:Series 1